His Book Of Puns
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: Austin made a book he wanted to give to someone special. But what happens when he kicks out that someone because of his book of puns.


**A/N: Sad One Shot Time. Sad face. I originally intended this to have a happy ending but nope. Lol. And this the first of the few one shots I shall do. Enjoy!**

**-Edit- I completely redid the second half of this story. My friend told it would be better if Ally didn't kill herself over something so simple. She had a point. Now this story has a happy ending! But its still sad. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a quite day at Sonic Boom, Ally had been bored put of her mind because of slow business. No one there expect for her. Her dad was at a convention in New York, Trish was hanging out with Jace, Dez was playing video games with Carrie... Which was interesting but she didn't question it. And Austin had been with Piper. She sighed at the thought. Ever since Gavin broke up with her because he thought Ally still had feelings for Austin, she's been a bit down lately.

Austin. It was true, she still did have feelings for him, but they were never gonna happen because two reasons: A) The first time they dated, it didn't end well and they had to break up and B) He had Piper. Who was sweet, funny, and pretty. And Austin loved her for that.

This was all in a span of nine months. Ally had been a single pringle for nine straight months. And she knew at that point, Austin and her will never be a thing. Austin had moved on and she's here wallowing.

Then her wallowing was cut short when she heard the door open. She snapped her head to see Austin... And Piper. Her smile quickly turned into a straight line when she saw his arm around her. She regain her posture and looked at the ever so happy couple.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked as friendly as she could. The jealously and sorrow was slowly building up in her. She couldn't take it.

"Nothing. Hey, can me and Piper use the practice room? I wanna show her something." Austin gleamed.

That right there tore her world apart. He wanted to use their practice room with another girl? The practice room where so many things happened in? Where it was just them and no one else?

She wanted to say no but her mouth said otherwise, "Sure. Go ahead."

She cursed herself for saying that. And with that they ran upstairs. Leaving her downstairs. She sighed and looked around the store. Everything was the same expect for a book on the bench that wasn't there before. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to said book.

_My Book Of Puns By Austin M. Moon_ was written in Red and Yellow glitter glue. She didn't know Austin liked glitter...

And obviously the curiosity got the best of her and she opened the book.

_Dear Pun Book,_

_I started this book because Piper loves puns._ She stopped right there. He made it for her. Austin never made her anything like this before... She continued reading.

_So one day I told her "I mustache you a question." And she started laughing like crazy. _She shut the book after that. She couldn't take anymore of that.

She thought of closing the store, but stopped when she realized they were still upstairs. But instead she put a sign saying it was her lunch break. Then she walked out the store. Once she was out, she ran straight to an empty park.

She sat on the bench and cried. She cried knowing the boy she loves so much was taken away from her. But he moved on. And that's something she can't change.

An hour later she went back to the store, she heard laughter and then moaning. She twisted her face in disgust and went up stairs to tell them to keep it down. But once she opened the door, She saw something she wished she never saw.

**(So. I switched to first person because I took a break and forgot it was in third person until after I finished. Lol)**

Austin.

Was.

Kissing.

Piper.

On.

Our.

Piano.

Bench.

Tears quickly filled my eyes and I ran out of the store. Well. Not before closing the store for day. And destroying that stupid book of his. I don't care who it was for. It's gone now. I went back to the park and now I wasn't upset. I was fuming with anger. How could he?! He knows full well that our bench. That bench we wrote almost every song at, where we had our last night sessions, for heaven's sake we almost kissed on that darn bench!

Why does this have to happen to me?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Thanks so much Piper. I can't wait to show Ally the pun book." I gleamed.

"Your welcome! And remember. I want an invite to your wedding." My ears and cheeks quickly turned pink. I'm pretty sure my whole face is a lovely shade of red.

She smirked knowingly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Ally doesn't know about the book. You better have kept it in a safe place, not out in the open."

I thought for second to think where I left the book. On the bench downstairs. It's fine.

"It's safe and sound." I smiled.

Then we heard footsteps and I quickly turned around to find Ally coming up the stairs.

"Piper, Ally's coming up here. What do we do?" I asked panicked.

She started shaking and turned back to me. She bit her lip then grabbed my collar and kissed me.

Not the best idea, but it was something. I guess...

Then I heard her go back down stairs. We both let out a sigh of relief.

"Promise me we'll never do that again." I said.

"Promise. And besides, you're a horrible kisser."

My mouth dropped. "Well. That hurts." I pout.

"That was the goal." She deadpanned.

"Why do you hate me?" I whine.

"Because you're an idiot." She stated.

"I hate you." I groan.

"I love you too." She teased.

"We're not even dating anymore."

"But it's still fun." She shrugged.

"Screw you." I grunted.

"You don't have screw. Butthead." She laughed.

"The puns aren't that funny..." I grumbled.

Then Piper got up from the bench and pulled me up. Dang she's strong. And started to push me out of the door and pull me down stairs.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bringing you to-" then she stopped. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"What?" I asked.

"The book..." She whispered.

I looked at her direction to find the pun book on the ground in pieces. My heart broke into a million pieces. The gift I spent nine months making was destroyed. Everything I ever wrote about Ally and how I loved her was gone.

I ran to the book and picked up the pieces. Tears ran down my face as I looked at the pieces. It was all gone. Everything was gone.

And there was no way to put it back.

* * *

**Next day**

**Ally's POV**

After last night, I felt a bit better. I let out all my emotions to rocks and a tree. It was all better now. And I've learned to live with it.

The door open to find a very sad looking Austin. His hair was messed up, his clothes were wrinkled, his face was red and his eyes were puffy.

"Austin... What's wrong?"I said.

"Some idiot destroyed my book. The book that happen to have all my feeling for someone special. It's destroyed. Everything's gone. Ohhh. Once I find that person I'm gonna break them into pieces. Just like the book. And I don't care if they're my friend" He grumbled.

Then he walked away. And then my eyes widen, he's gonna kill me! I destroyed his book out of anger and now I'm gonna die! I should've know the consequences. Now I have to hide the fact- No. I can't do that to him. I sighed. I guess I have to tell him. It's the only way.

* * *

Now I'm at his house. And I've never been this nervous since my stage fright days... I slowly knocked on the door and waited. After a minute, his mom comes into view.

"Hey Ally. Austin's right up in his room. I'm worried about him. He hasn't left his room all afternoon." She explained.

I nodded slightly. I walked passed her and went to his room. I knocked on it.

"Go away Mom!" I hear he scream. I flinch at the iciness of his voice.

"It's not your mom." I whispered.

Then I heard feet shuffling and the door opening. Austin probably looked worst than earlier. A pang in my heart told this was my fault.

"What?" He muttered bitterly.

"Can I tell you something?" I said as I walked into the room and sat on his unmade bed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"I don't how to say this but... I... Was the one... To... Destroy... Your... Book." Then I closed my eyes after I finished and waited for him to say something. I didn't hear or feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes to meet his eyes. They were filled with hurt and confusion.

"How could you?" He whispered. "I thought maybe I could use that to get you to be my girlfriend. But I guess I was wrong."

He wrote it for me? But why was Piper's name in the book? Then it hit me. Her name was taped on top of mine so he could let me know it was for me. Oh my gosh I'm such a horrible person.

"But I get it. You don't like me in that way anymore. J-Just.. Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out." His voice a bit louder.

My eyes were watering as I walk out. I stop for a moment and sigh.

"And never comeback." My heart stopped. He didn't wanna see me again?

"F-Fine. I'll stay out of your way." I whisper and and leave.

The love of my life doesn't need me anymore... But that's okay. I was the one who messed up.

I deserve it.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After Ally left and I planted my face into the pillow and cried. How could she do this to me? She knew full well never to touch let alone rip and destroy people's stuff. But I guess she threw that all away. Like my heart.

But I guess we were never meant to be. We're meant to be just friends. Not boyfriend girlfriend...

Worst day ever.

-Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg-

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Austin? It's Dez. Come to Sonic Boom quick and don't ask why just come!" Then the line went dead.

What could he want? I thought I as I ran to the mall.

After a long fifteen minutes to get to the mall, I went to Sonic Boom. Dez and Trish were standing there with sad looks on their faces.

"What happened? Where's Ally?" I asked.

They signaled me to follow them and we went to the practice room. There, I saw Ally snugged in a blanket with dried tears on her face.

"She passed out. She was crying so much... It went to an extreme." Trish whispered. "Why did you kick her out Austin? You meant the world to her and now... You took away her world."

"What do you mean I took away her world?" I whispered.

She sighed and said, "She's not very happy anymore. All she's been doing is sleeping and writing really sad songs.

"She's depressed?" I whisper.

"She isn't. But she's really on the edge here. So if you don't fix things now, you might just lose Ally." She huffed.

Wait. I might just lose Ally? No! I can't lose her! Whether it might mean she walks out on me or just die- No. She can't die. If she dies, I might just lose it all. She means everything to me. If she walks out or dies...

I just might not be able to forgive myself.

* * *

**A few weeks later Austin's POV**

After that day, Ally avoided me. She actually banned me from ever getting fifty feet of the store. I actually had to have Trish or Dez come and tell me how's she's doing. They said she moved on. She has a new boyfriend, his name is Danny. It hurt to know she really didn't want me anymore. But I guess that's my fault. I picked up a picture and it was of me and Ally.

Her face. Her beautiful face. Why did I have to say those words? Why?

Since she won't talk to me, I wrote her a letter.

"_Dear Ally..._" I started. "_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For blaming you and telling you to leave. I'm sorry I didn't hear you out when you tried to explain why you destroyed the book. I'm sorry I'm the reason you're gone and you don't want me in your life anymore._

_I really love you Ally. I really do. But since you moved on... I respect that but I'll still keep loving you. And I hope you and your new boyfriend have a great time together. Even though I won't be happy, I'll be happy because you'll be happy._

_And one last thing. Here's a new pun book. You can send it back if you don't want it. Just don't throw it out._

_Love,_

_Austin M. Moon._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I re-read his letter a few more times. He really loves me... But his apology is far over due. I can't go back to him now... I love Danny and he loves me. Austin's the past. Then I looked at the book he had sent me. It was similar to the first one but it said in yellow glitter _For Ally I Still Don't Know Your Middle Name Dawson._ I chuckled at the thought he still didn't know and opened it up.

A note fell out and I picked it up. "_Flip to page 18"_ it read. So I flipped to the page and it said "_I Love You To The Moon And Back_" it wasn't a pun but it was a metaphor. I sighed. If it wasn't for Danny, I would go back to him. But I can't. But I still love him... Wait. Where did that come from?! I must be crazy right now.

Then I heard the door of our apartment open and two voices. One deep and one girly and high. Confused, I walked to the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. Danny was kissing another girl. And he didn't even notice me!

He turned to me and his eyes widen. "Babe! I didn't think you would be hom-" I didn't let him finish.

"How could you?!" I squeaked. "I thought you loved me! But I guess I was a fool to even think that." And then I walked to nowhere that I knew. But I do know, I ended up at a place with the name "Moon" on the doormat. Hesitantly, I knocked. I waited for someone to answer but then a girl showed up at the door.

She was in tears and yelled, "Austin! Your "true love" is here!" Then she walked out of the house. Was that his ex-girlfriend?

"Hannah! Wait I ca-Ally?!" He froze.

"Hi..." I whispered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved on." His voice cracked.

"He cheated on me." I whisper quietly.

He pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry Ally."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault. If only I didn't shut you out. We would've worked. Then I wouldn't feel awful." I said.

"No. Its my fault. I should have heard you out but I was mad. But now, it's too late. I can't have you anymore." He said through the tears.

"I guess so." I whispered.

"Bye Ally." And just as he was about to shut the door, I pushed it open. No. This was not gonna happen again. So then I grabbed his collar and kissed him.

Pulling away, "I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Me neither." He said and kissed me again.

**A/N: And that kids, is why you don't just kick someone to the curb like that. And make pun books. Which is something I don't advise unless you're Laura Marano. Or Ross Lynch. But if you are Ross. Then... I don't advise being Ross Lynch. And I hope you like this version better than the last one. :D**

**Later!**

**-BNYC**


End file.
